


After Practice on a Particularly Hot Day

by Chibiimon (japchaer)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author can't write for shit, But has no regrets, First kisses maybeeee, Fluff, Hinata gets a haircut..., I have nothing else to say..., Kageyama is confused by Hinata as always..., Kissing, M/M, Sobsss, tsundere!kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japchaer/pseuds/Chibiimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oi. Hinabaka."</p>
<p>Hinata snaps out of his thoughts and turns towards Kageyama to see himself being intently stared at.</p>
<p>Huh…….?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Practice on a Particularly Hot Day

Volleyball practice at Karasuno always seems so short, but once you realize that you’ve practiced for about 5 hours straight and ran the equivalent distance of 7 miles as a result, the fatigue hits you at that exact moment. At this point, you’re about ready to kick rocks. Everyone in sight is also drenched from head to toe in sweat, since neither practice nor the sweltering heat of the summer sun are ever merciless, but everyone always seems to be equally satisfied anyways. One by one, they all head out until it’s only the weirdo-combi duo left behind to lock up. Hinata finally finds the strength to stand up after the hundreds of spikes he’s executed today. Although exhausted, he’s extremely satisfied to the point of being giddy. His recent haircut (in which his mum forced him to receive) has also boosted his practicing abilities, making him feel lighter and more buoyant than ever! That must be why his spikes feel especially amazing today.

Now that he thinks about it, he’s also very grateful to have such a reliable setter as his partner, in order to execute these awe-worthy feats. Without Kageyama’s prodigy-level setting and calm strategizing, they probably wouldn’t be able to compete with those other teams. But, with the outlooks now, so wide open for them, the future they have with the rest of the Karasuno squad seemed to be extremely bright all of a sudden. Alongside their dependable coach and super trustworthy managers, it feels like they could take on the world!

“Oi. Hinabaka.” 

Hinata snaps out of his thoughts and turns towards Kageyama to see himself being intently stared at.

Huh…….?

Kageyama bore holes into Hinata’s face without so much as flinching.

Soon, the orange haired midget’s nostalgic mood dissipates into a battling one as the stare down continues.

That’s strange though, he wonders, the king’s atmosphere doesn’t seem to be that much more flared up than usual, with usual dictatorial flames raging on during practice and games. 

Hinata notices that Kageyama doesn’t have his usual bored look on either, but more of an irritated one, with a hint of something unreadable.. 

However, he can’t put his finger on exactly what it is about staring at him makes Kageyama so upset all of a sudden. 

Actually, this is so offensive, right?!

“W-whaddya want Kageyarou? You wanna fight or something??” 

Kageyama doesn’t reply. 

The constant staring continues to unnerve Hinata but his pride won’t let any of his fear seep through.  
His own angry energy is enough to mask any fear he has towards this intimidating partner of his.

“I’ll fight you! I will! They don’t call me the little giant for nothing!”

“They don’t.” Kageyama curtly replies.

Geh. Kageyama’s short answers. 

This isn’t good….

Why?!

He holds up his hands in a karate position just in case he needs to be ready in advance, while Kageyama starts to approach him with firm steps.

“Back off, temee! I-i’ll use my rolling thunder move on you if I have to….don’t try me you stupid king!” He taunts. But he’s also simultaneously getting ready to jettison out of there as fast as he can at the first signs of possible danger. He’s poised on his feet, completely morphed into attack mode at this point. 

Kageyama, unaffected, continues to glide across the gym floor with echoing steps while wearing a constant poker face that continues to unnerve Hinata immensely. Hinata doesn’t know what to do at this point, whether to run away or suffer the consequences of staying. Of course, he knows what do at this point. However, about to bolt, he makes the dire mistake of making eye contact with the predator and completely bails on the idea to escape, freezing up in fear. Goosebumps trail down his arms as he continues to compete weakly with Kageyama in a staring contest, unable to tear his eyes away from the impending danger like a deer in the headlights.

Hinata flinches as Kageyama continues to advance further, continuing to adorn that unreadable expression. 

Soon, he quickly closes the distance between them. 

Hinata realizes little too late that he’s now backed up against a wall, pinned down by the king. He’s effectively trapped, and also, completely terrified. He quickly looks down in fear of being killed by Kageyama’s intense gaze.

“Hey! W-what’s the big idea??!” Hinata squirms against Kageyama’s firm grip and grows more and more confused, pink painting his cheeks at the unabided attention and overwhelming sense of embarrassment.

Wait a minute….?

Come to think of it, hasn’t Kageyama had that look on for a while now?

Hinata unconsciously flashes back to the past few days, concerning Kageyama’s weird behavior, which would make an appearance every time they were alone together. During every lunch and practice in which they were together, Kageyama would wear this same exact look whether it be during one-on-one setting sessions or when they’re about to lock up. Just recently too.

However, He usually doesn’t like to ponder too much about these things and finds it much easier to brush it off as Kageyama having his usual ‘kingly’ moods.

But, because Hinata knows that it’s his fault, after being approached like this, the question now is: why? 

Hinata turns sheepish at the thought of it being his fault, automatically assuming he did something make Kageyama really irritated or angry with him. 

Opting to apologize seemed like the safest option.

“D-did I do something wrong? I’ll apologize if I did…j-just don’t hurt me, please.” Hinata starts while twiddling with his fingers absentmindedly. 

No reply. 

His heartbeat picks up as he continues to be stared down by his huge setter, and drops at the same time, from the lack of reply.

The thick atmosphere chokes Hinata and leaving him at the brink of tears. Kageyama’s body is also radiating so much more heat than he could take in that situation, on that certain day, that was especially humid for some reason. It was almost unbearable, if not for the feint performance of the AC wheezing it’s way around the gym. It was almost pitiful, the situation that is.

I’m going to die today, aren’t I. Hinata grimly determines. Since he chooses only to accept what’s inevitable.

Judging by the hopelessness of the situation, this has reached that point of extremity.

Mum, can you hear my distress signals?  
I love you; please take care of Natsu for me. I’m going to a better place.  
Oh, and don’t go into my room. 

Deep in his tragic monologue, Hinata doesn’t notice the red dust across his partner’s cheeks that was caused by their current proximity.

Idiot, Kageyama thought to himself, don’t chicken out now.

“Oi.” Kageyama vocalizes, once again snapping Hinata out of his thoughts. 

“I’m about to……………….......w-well, um...just. Just kick me and push me away with all of your tiny, midget might if you hate this! Got it?” Screw it.

“Wh-” Hinata manages before his words were swallowed by Kageyama’s mouth. 

Hinata’s muffled surprise was all captured by Kageyama’s kiss, his arms finding the small of Hinata’s back, and pulling him flush against his body. Heat unbearable at this point.

Hinata’s arms flail and finally find purchase against Kageyama’s sturdy chest. Hinata finds himself frozen, once again, in shock due to Kageyama’s actions. His heart immediately started to race fast, faster than when he was in fear of getting killed, but this time out of embarrassment. It felt like it was about to beat right out of his chest.

I might actually die of a heart attack, they both thought.

Hinata remembers Kageyama’s warning in the back of his mind, to so easily kick him where it counts and flee for his dear life, and escape to the chilling relief that is the freedom of the outside world.

But………

Maybe......

He kinda sorta......didn't mind it that much?

Like…...Kageyama wasn’t being nearly as aggressive or intimidating as he initially looked. Rather, Kageyama was holding Hinata as if he was extremely precious china, aching to be broken by a faint touch. 

In the king’s arms, although caged, he actually felt safe. 

Reassured that Kageyama was nervous as heck too, indicated by his shaking arms, Hinata sighs into the kiss and his perched arms came to wrap themselves around Kageyama’s neck to close their distance off even more. 

Kageyama, on the other hand, seemed more than just shocked after not being pushed away, but Hinata was actually accepting all of him like this. Elated, he tightened his arms around Hinata and smiled into the kiss.

Their hearts seemed to have morphed into one at that moment, beats echoing into each other’s ears like a symphony. 

And like the reckless teenagers they were, the instruments started to quicken its pace. 

Soon, this not so innocent kiss morphed into a proper makeout session. 

Kageyama’s tongue prods at the plump lips, demanding entrance, hungrily searching for more of Hinata’s addictively sweet taste Hinata shyly opens his mouth, his vision growing more and more hazy and blush flaming over his face from the surprising escalation of events. Kageyama explored every part of Hinata’s hot cavern impatiently, biting and sucking on Hinata’s upper lip every time Hinata needed to break away to catch his breath, until Kageyama’s desires overflow again, and goes in for more of Hinata. This routine goes on for what seemed like hours until Hinata’s leg grew too weak to be supported independently and he slides to the ground. 

Desperately sucking in air, he gazes up towards Kageyama, expectant of more assaultment done to his mouth, but what he actually sees surprises him greatly.

Kageyama’s haze finally clears up from Hinata’s sudden weakness and after realizing, Kageyama's face immediately flares up and avoids eye contact with him. Hinata’s eyes widen out of shock.

This selfish king, he thought, kissing him all he wanted and NOW he’s being shy?

Hinata finds this sudden turn of events incredibly hilariously and begins to laugh his ass off, greatly confusing Kageyama.

“What’s so funny.” The king questioned, sounding slightly annoyed.

“You! Hahahaha….haha..no but seriously, are you seriously serious right now?”

“What??”

“You’re so adorable right now! I can’t believe how cute you are!”

“Excuse me? I’m the cute one? I think you’re batshit crazy from all the oxygen deprivation.  
Or blind. The only cute one is you.” Kageyama huffs, indignant.

The retort served only to flare up an equally flustered Hinata, surprised at Kageyama’s sudden honesty.

“Y-you think I’m cute? Really?”

“That’s what I said.”

“Really really?”

“Yes…”

“”Really really really really?”

“Aho.”

“Is...is that why you kissed me then?” 

Kageyama’s eyes widened at the question, his defense mechanism causing an internal tsundere mode to switch on.

“S-shut up! If you didn’t get that dumb haircut, then I wouldn’t have to be so confused over you and your dumbass mouth, now would I!” Kageyama blurted out, unknowing of the realizations rushing over Hinata.

“My haircut??” 

“I told you to shut up!”

“But I-mphhh!!!” Hinata tried to say, but Kageyama effectively shut up any more of Hinata’s needless comments with another heated session.

Needless to say, all the pieces of the puzzle have fallen into place for Hinata at this point.

 

And needless to say, they didn’t stop until poor Hinata-kun actually fainted from overheating.

 

However, from now on, Hinata chirpily goes along with his Mom and Natsu to the salon for a monthly trim. 

This sudden change in attitudes served to greatly confuse his mum and sis.

…... And the king’s heart as well.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Author-sensei here! I hope you enjoyed my second ever fanfic!  
> This time, I think, was probably about one trillion times better than the first one I made. 
> 
> "W-well, it's because you never actually finished the series for the first one, sensei.."
> 
> Wouldya SHUT IT?! Geez, some people. 
> 
> Anyways! If you liked my one-shot, then I'm extremely overjoyed. Thank you for taking the time to read it!
> 
> I'd be extremely grateful if you could comment on parts I could do better or improve on, parts that were especially memorable to you, or just comments on what you thought about the story in general! Anything is fine really ^^
> 
> Alright~ author-san is outtie xx


End file.
